galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michele Kalian (D8)
Rear Admiral Michele 'Nikita' Kalian is a character from Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas (Series). Backstory Michele Kalian was born on the Demeter moon of Hawaii, thirty - one year before Operation Homecoming. She is the older children of five born into a very poor family. She have two younger brothers and two younger sisters. Her father is a farmer and her mother is a school teacher. Michele grew up working everyday with her father on the family farm. Unlike the rest of her family Michele hated life on the farm. She join the Colonial Fleet at the age of seventeen to get off of Hawaii and find a new life on one of the twelve colonies. After attend Aquaria Military Academy she settle on Aquaria. Michele end up being promoted to Rear Admiral eighteen months before Operation Homecoming at the age of twenty - nine and a half. Her promoted was in response to the growing worries about Admiral Arthur Wallace. Michele however was already on Arthur's faction. However she acted like she hated him in order to get her recruit by Admiral Corman. Because of the idea that she is loyal to Corman, he place her in command of the T Rex. Family Michele have being marry for seven years, to her husband Bryce D'angelo. She and Bryce have three children together, all daughters, Marina - 6, Jowita - 4, and Flavia - 2. After the birth of Flavia, Michele and Bryce decide that they have enough children. Bryce D'angelo Michele and her husband, Bryce have being together for thirteen years. However her and Bryce relationship has when thought different stage between fulling commit to each other and an open marriage where they can sleep with other people. As long as each other know about it and they doesn't have any children with anyone else. While Bryce sleep with Michele and other women; Michele sleep with Bryce; she also sleep with other women and have the ability to sleep with men. However Michele doesn't belief in threesome/group sex. She view sex as between two people. Something that cause conflict between her personal belief and her loyalty to Arthur Wallace. While she is able to sleep with other men, according to Michele she have yet to sleep with any other male other than Bryce. She preferred to sleep with women. Sexuality Michele thinks of herself as Bisexual - Homosexual because while she sleeps with both men (Bryce) and women she personally prefers women more. This is something she didn't discover (or realize) till after she was marriage to Bryce with a child already on the way. She is unwilling to leave Bryce because of how it will effect her children. Something she see more important. She makes the deal with Bryce to allow her to explore her own sexuality; belief he would not turn down a deal where he could sleep with other women. Relationship/Friendship Arthur Wallace While Michele is part of Operation Downfall and loyalty to Arthur. No one really know why, include Arthur himself. Her husband know nothing about Operation Downfall. She and Arthur view on their personal lifestyle conflict with one another; listen to many heated argument between the two. Arthur is not sexual attracted to Michele something that she find as a insulted. She also feel Arthur lifestyle set a bad example for boy, girl and other men; especially Bryce. Bryce brought up his desire to sleep with other women after meeting Arthur, seven years before the fall. This have cause tension in both her personal relationship with Arthur and her working relationship with him. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Characters Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Stub-Working on it